


Thursday Workout

by drunk_on_disappointment



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a very flustered gay, Alex's praise kink makes a slight appearance here, F/F, Mentions of Masturbation, Oral Sex, Poly, Public Sex (its in the sparring room so kinda public?), Smut, all i write is smut, almost forgot, they are all very gay, why do i let myself do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk_on_disappointment/pseuds/drunk_on_disappointment
Summary: Sparring session leads to a different kind of exercise...shameless smut featuring our favorite girls





	Thursday Workout

She does this every Thursday, no matter how hard or slow the week has been. If it's been rough, then maybe she'll limit herself to only an hour. If it's slow, she'll invite every agent she knows into the sparring room, teaching one after the other her own personal technique and tricks. 

No matter what kind of a week it's been, Maggie is always there to help her warm up, practice her moves, and cool down. Lucy sometimes passes by, but she's always in meetings, always away in D.C., always being whisked away after watching her two girls circle each other on the mat.

This week, this week is different.

This week, Lucy has her Thursday surprisingly free of meetings and conference calls and military training. 

This week, Thursday is so slow some agents went home early, with a promise to J'onn to keep their pagers on high in case something happened - something major always seemed to happen when it was this quiet. 

All of the agents were gone besides higher ranked personnel by the time the three of them got into the sparring room. Alex had told Kara to not wait up for her, that she needed to work out the kinks in her upper back and spine caused by a day hunched over a microscope. She made sure it was just her, Maggie, and Lucy, because they never get this privacy, this opportunity to just be all together. 

Two hours had passed before Alex needed to sit out for more than a few minutes. She slid down the wall, panting and sweat dripping down her neck. Her muscles ached lightly as she watched Lucy and Maggie eye each other up, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

They were both covered in a sheet of sweat, both panting, both in only shorts and a sports bra. Their lean muscles rippled underneath their skin with each movement, and Alex couldn't help but be entranced by them. Eyes wide, she watched as Lucy swept Maggie's legs from under her, pinning her body underneath hers, their fronts pressed so closely together that their lips were only inches apart. 

Alex bit her lip, shifting her hips slightly as blood rushed down to her lower stomach. She had to bite her lip harder to stop her moan when Maggie suddenly flipped her and Lucy over, pinning the other woman against the mat with her hands and knees. 

Alex didn't even register that the two woman were walking over to her until Maggie waved her hand in front of her face.

"You good, babe?" Maggie said softly, crouching down next to the taller woman to grab her water bottle. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking about how I could go one more round before we hit the showers," she lied. She was definitely thinking more about the showering part than anything else. 

Maggie grunted lightly as she sat down completely next to Alex. "Well I'm exhausted. Luce really wore me out." Lucy, still standing above them, smirked. 

"Well Danvers," Lucy started (addressing her by her last name was a habit she had recently started to pick up from Maggie), "I could go for one more if you want."

Alex nodded, heaving herself up on shaky knees, her growing arousal increasing evermore as she followed behind Lucy, her eyes on the smaller woman's strong back and firm ass the entire time. 

Once on the mat, Alex rolled her shoulders in the attempt to bring the majority of her blood flow back into her arms instead of in her pants. That task grew harder as Lucy smirked at her again. 

"Ready?" As soon as Alex nodded, Lucy wasted no time in advancing, quickly feigning a jab to her left before coming at the taller woman with a kick to her right. Alex was slow to react, barely dodging the kick.

"You seem a little distracted Danvers," Lucy spoke and Alex swore it sounded just as sensual as she thought it did. 

"Maybe just a little," she whispered back, eyes glancing to her girlfriend's exposed cleavage and tight abs. Alex dodged another kick and responded with a right hook, barely grazing Lucy’s shoulder as the major ducked down. 

Suddenly, Alex found herself on her back with her arms above her head, Lucy's warm body against her own and her lips against her ear. "Maybe we should put on a little show for that pretty lady over there."

Alex whimpered lightly, glancing over at Maggie briefly to see her mouth hanging slightly open, eyes wide. The sight of her aroused girlfriend to her left and the weight of her other girlfriend above her made Alex’s stomach clench. 

The agent melted when Lucy grazed her teeth against her neck. "Is that a yes?" Alex could only respond with a light moan and a jerk of her hips. Lucy turned and winked at Maggie, who was looking more and more flushed as time passed, before pulling Alex into a searing kiss.

Lucy bit Alex's lower lip, sucking lightly, causing the taller woman to roll her hips in a desperate search to find any type of friction to ease the ache between her legs. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head when she felt Lucy's lips against her jawline and neck, sucking and biting her way down Alex’s chest. 

"Looks like our audience is pleased with our performance," Lucy breathed into her ear, biting her earlobe lightly. Alex moved her head to face Maggie, her breath catching in her chest as she watched the tanner woman's hand move slowly inside her shorts. 

"Watch her, babygirl," Lucy whispered to her. Alex could only nod as she felt hot hands move down her chest. She felt hands slip underneath her bra, teasing her hard nipples. Alex forced herself to keep her eyes open, watching Maggie bite her hand to keep herself from getting too loud while Lucy licked down her stomach. 

"You're so good Alex," Lucy mumbled against her hipbone. "You're such a good listener. I can't wait to stretch you out with my fingers and fuck you with my tongue." Alex couldn't hold back her moan this time, jerking her hips towards Lucy's mouth. The major only smirked and bit down hard on Alex's hip.

"You have to use your words, agent." Alex rolled her hips.

"Please Luce..."

"Please what?" Alex groaned.

"Just fuck me already." Lucy grinned and pulled Alex's shorts down below her knees. 

"Anything for my good girl." Before Alex could even think about responding, Lucy's hot mouth was on her clit, moaning against her center at how wet she was. Alex gripped her girlfriend’s hair, pushing her head harder against her core. Lucy's hands travelled up her stomach, squeezing her chest as she circled her tongue around Alex's sensitive clit. 

Alex heard a loud moan to her left, gazing at Maggie through half-closed eyes. Her head was against the wall, one hand teasing her nipple while she fucked herself with the other. Alex could see her toned legs starting to shake and the thought of watching Maggie come nearly pushed her over the edge herself. She tugged at Lucy's hair, bringing her up from between her legs. 

"Bring Maggie over here," Alex panted, licking her lips, the urge to taste the detective suddenly unbearable. Lucy nodded, and soon Alex was pulling the detective close to her, kissing her lower stomach while pulling her shorts down. She kisses her inner thighs, eyeing how wet Maggie had gotten from watching her and Lucy. Her dripping core made a new rush of arousal flood her body, her hips rolling on their own accord. 

Lucy kissed down Maggie's back, sucking on her neck before kneeling back down between Alex's legs.

"Alex, I'm gonna make you come while you make Maggie come," Lucy instructed and Alex swore she almost gave herself whiplash with how hard she nodded her response. Maggie only moaned above Alex, who pulled the detective down to the mat, positioning her knees on either side of her head. 

Alex rubbed up and down Maggie's upper thighs, kissing her right above her core. She slipped a finger into the woman's wetness, moaning as she felt how she felt around her finger. She curled her finger, causing the woman above her to grind against her hand, already so close to her release from her own hand moments before. 

Lucy licked down Alex's abs teasingly, causing the agent to sputter and rest her head against Maggie's stomach. As soon as Lucy’s tongue reached her wetness again, Alex pulled Maggie against her mouth, desperate to prevent her moans from escaping into the air. 

She felt Lucy circle her clit before pushing her tongue deep within her, causing Alex to wrap her legs around Lucy's shoulders. She gripped Maggie's hips tightly, squeezing her ass roughly. 

The woman moaned above her, rolling her hips harder into Alex's mouth. The taller woman pushed two fingers deep inside the trembling detective, sucking on her clit as Alex felt her clench around her fingers. Maggie gripped her short hair as she came, shaking and moaning loudly above Alex on the mat. 

Alex watched Maggie as she came, the sight of her girlfriend above her combined with her other girlfriend slipping two fingers into her entrance, pushed the agent over the edge as well. She bit Maggie’s hip hard as she rode out her orgasm, Lucy’s fingers moving inside of her the whole time, drawing out the length of her pleasure. 

Lucy slipped her fingers out of the panting agent, licking her fingers clean. “I should spar with you two more often,” she practically purred, rubbing up and down Alex’s thigh as she fought to regain control of her body. 

Maggie, who had rolled off of Alex’s face as soon as the agent had released her hip, laughed besides them. “Our sparing sessions usually aren’t as…enjoyable.”

“Oh, so I’m getting the special treatment today,” Lucy smiled. Alex pouted, still from her position on the mat.

“Hey! I’m plenty of fun to be around. The sessions are always enjoyable to me.” Maggie poked the agent’s stomach.

“That’s because you love punching and kicking things, no matter what or who they may be.” Alex stuck her tongue out at Maggie in response. 

“Maggie, you know just as well as I do that Danvers doesn’t like to admit that she has anger issues,” Lucy grinned. Alex stuck her tongue out at the major this time, causing the detective to display her dimples fully as she chuckled. Lucy just smirked. 

“How about you use that tongue for something else, agent.” Alex raised an eyebrow. 

“And what might that ‘something else’ be, Lane?” Alex asked as she sat up. Lucy leaned forward, pulling the short-haired woman in for a light kiss. 

“Fucking me, for starters,” she said nonchalantly, grinning wolfishly as she watched Alex lick her lips.

“Showers?” Alex suggested and Lucy nodded. Maggie pouted playfully besides them as Alex stood up to gather her things, knowing full well that her girlfriends haven’t forgotten about her in the slightest.

“What about me, Lane?” 

“Oh don’t worry, Sawyer. Your tongue will get its chance tonight too.”

Lucy had never seen her girlfriends run faster to the showers than at that moment. She shook her head, laughing lightly to herself. 

“I should really try to clear my Thursdays more often,” she mumbled, hurrying after Alex and Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you guys wanna see more Director Sanvers/a continuation of this fic. Also, feel free to offer any suggestions to what you would wanna read and if you want, come say hi on tumblr @ chocolate---snowflakes


End file.
